Human beings create civilization as well as garbage. From industries to families, tons of wastes are produced everyday and everywhere. The waste treatment becomes a common headache to every government. Organic waste would produce bacteria and poison gas that are harmful to human health. Plastic waste made of polyvinyl chloride, foam rubber and the like requires hundreds of years to decompose. Burying, combustion and recycling are the most common waste treatment methods. However, burying occupies a large area of land. Combustion generates air pollution. Recycling still needs a lot of man efforts and the relative economic benefit is low.
The major object of the waste-combustion treatment is to reduce the weight and size of all kinds of the waste, so that the burying field may handle more waste. In fact, it is a self-deceiving matter that results in serious air pollution. According to the law of "Conservation of Matter", the mass of the waste will not be eliminated after combustion. The weight and size of the waste seems to be reduced during combustion just because the waste combusts and reacts with fuel and oxygen to form smoke including various kinds of gas and chemical particles discharged in the air. These gas and chemical particles are more difficult to control that the discharged gas will dissipate in the air and the chemical particles will finally fall back to the ground everywhere. In other words, although the waste-combustion treatment burns the waste to ash, the loss of weight still exists in the earth in form of generated gases and chemical particles.
Especially, the grease in organic waste is the biggest headache of the waste-combustion treatment. It is well known that when organic waste is combusted, poison gas and matters are generated to seriously pollute the earth. Therefore, we must carefully exclude the organic waste before the waste is processed with combustion treatment in order to reduce the poison pollution. It is another costly task to do.
Moreover, the chemical treatment before combustion for eliminating smell and neutralizing poison matters requires the addition of respective chemicals. Such additives are also conservated even after combustion that, in fact, become additional waste to the environment.
Besides, the best that a waste producer can do is to pack the waste with different garbage bags according to the nature of waste. We can do very little in reducing the size of the waste produced everyday. Transportation is the first expensive headache to every government. Although the personal computer successfully enters each family and enterprise, we can't find any personal waste treatment device available in market, which is adapted to be installed at home or in the factory for taking care of our own garbage, industrial waste, rubbish, and refuse. It would be a great idea to have a personal waste treatment device that can reduce up to approximately 90% of the size of the waste. It would further be a remarkable concept to decompose the waste to powder form and bacteria free substance so as to reduce it size instead of the conventional combustion treatment. It is not a dream but a respectful duty of human being to the earth.